


尘封剑（三）小恶魔篇

by sekiray



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 系列作品
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiray/pseuds/sekiray
Summary: 喵男因小魔精恶作剧而短暂变形的故事……





	尘封剑（三）小恶魔篇

【本文纯属虚构】

初夏的一个周日，结束了一周工作闲暇无事的林照常前往金碟游乐园去兑换仙人彩，虽然还是五等奖三联，但至少，离他喜欢的可兑换强袭水晶塔家具不是又近了那么一点点吗？而且夏的屋子那么大，放一个游戏机，应该也没什么问题吧？  
林走在楼梯上，美滋滋地幻想着自己在夏尔纳的家中就能锤爆强袭水晶塔的样子，丝毫没有注意到，背后一团奇怪的黑雾正越来越近。  
碰的一声，一个烟雾弹自林的脚下炸起，林条件反射地拿出盾牌，一口气激活了战逃反应和铁壁，抽出长剑就是一个高跳将手中的剑插在了地板上，一阵冲击波以他为中心四下散开。起身转手一个剑花挽起，林已经完全做好了战斗准备，却发现身边并没有敌人的踪迹。  
“桀桀桀桀桀桀”  
近二十米开外的楼梯顶端一个小魔精发出了奇怪的笑声，然后摆动了几下身躯，消失在了空气之中。林摊了摊手，这种小魔精就是喜欢恶作剧，吓吓人，倒也没什么大危害，金碟的工作人员都习惯了他们的神出鬼没，并经常将它们的恶作剧宣传成一种临时的惊喜活动。林看了看自己的状况，好像没什么特别大的问题，暗暗感到庆幸，被丢个烟雾弹什么的，简直不要太温柔……上次有个客人被小魔精复制了外形，差点搅黄了精心安排的求婚，那才闹得叫一个不可开交呢。  
坐在回城的飞空艇上，林看着外面渐渐昏黄的天空，有些困倦，这个星期夏到秘术行会那边进行学习了，他自己则刚刚为田园郡的地灵族寻找到一种特殊的矿石，别提多累了。一想到今天回家能够和夏一起吃饭洗澡睡觉觉，林的精神还是很亢奋的，所以他决定趁着这个机会小睡一下，好为夜晚的娱乐活动做好准备。  
林开始打盹。  
“客人？高脚孤丘到了……”林迷迷糊糊地被叫了起来，然后伸了一个懒腰，就开始往夏尔纳家里走。  
屋里的灯亮着，门也大开着，看来夏尔纳应该也是刚刚回来吧，林“咳咳”清了清嗓子，然后觉得声音有点怪怪的，是感冒了吗？林歪了歪头，看向了楼梯，因为他的耳朵已经听到二楼传来的脚步声。  
看着夏尔纳一步一步地走下来，脸上的表情，似乎有些……陌生感？还带着一股子质疑之色？林快步走过去，抱住了夏尔纳的……膝盖？等等，为什么夏尔纳都已经走下来了，还是只能抱住他的膝盖啊？  
林一下子就震惊得从困意中清醒了过来。  
夏尔纳的表情也从陌生转到了震惊然后转到了困惑，然后转到了同情。  
“我，我，我，我，我……缩小了？”林一声惨叫，夏尔纳蹲下来，戳了戳他的额头：“不，你不是缩小了。”然后又戳了戳他的肥肚子：“你……现在，是个真真正正的……拉拉菲尔了。”林抱着头跪倒在了地上：“怎么会这样？我明明是个帅气的逐月之民的啊？难道是我不知道的时候，塞文利安会长又拿我做实验了？”夏的眼神一下子冷了下来：“是他？之前开会的时候就老说什么想要研究超越之力对于药剂的耐受性之类的……他居然真的敢作人体实验？”看着夏单手一把从腰上抽出那本重达300星磅【注：近5kg】的万辞全书时，林连忙再一次抱住了夏尔纳的膝盖：“不是不是不是！绝对不是！我这一个星期都没有去炼金行会的！你先冷静啊！”  
夏尔纳做出了随时可以放开书进行召唤的姿势：“很好，那还有谁？正好我缺一个合适的饲料拿去喂凯西。”  
林努力的思索着今天的行程，然后锤了一下手心：“啊！我知道了！是那些在金碟游乐园出没的小魔石精！”然后给夏说明了情况。  
夏尔纳收起书，看着林，就这样看了半天，看得林心里直发毛的时候，忽然露出了笑容：“算了，反正小魔石精的魔法效力也不是很强，估计很快就会失效了，那就先这样吧。”然后摸了摸林的脑袋，笑意盈盈，似乎刚刚那个杀气腾腾的人根本不是他一样。  
林歪了歪脑袋，不太明白，不过夏不生气对他来说就万事大吉了嘛～他摊了摊手，跟在夏的背后走进了厨房。  
“哇！炸肉排！山羊汤！！！”林一下跳上了餐椅，然后开心地看着今天的晚餐。夏尔纳递过刚刚用黄油煎过的面包片和新鲜煮好的可可奶【伊修加德晚餐组合】，脸上的笑意甚至带着几分宠爱：“还有这些。不过，你现在还吃得下这么多吗？”林有些苦恼地歪了歪头，耳朵颤了颤，自己也不是很有信心：“大概……能吃完吧？”夏尔纳拍了拍他的小脑袋瓜：“没事没事，吃不完的可以明天当早餐的。”林抬起了脸，有些疑惑地看着夏尔纳：“夏……我觉得，你今天……特别温柔哦？”夏尔纳笑盈盈的托着下巴看着他：“不好吗？”林撅起了嘴：“……你，是喜欢拉拉菲尔吧？”  
夏尔纳也不掩饰，摊了摊手：“因为很可爱呀～”林有些气恼：“你就不喜欢猫魅吗？”夏尔纳故意逗他：“猫魅没有拉拉菲尔可爱啊……”林恨恨地叉着肉排：“上次，你明明说，猫魅最可爱了～”夏尔纳回忆了一下，然后想起来了是什么场景下自己说的这句话，不由得脸上泛起一阵红昏，他将手抬起了，清了一下嗓子：“咳咳……吃你的吧，那么多好吃的怎么就堵不住你这张嘴？”  
没想到林虽然体型发生了改变，胃口却没有发生改变，偌大一桌子菜很快被他一扫而空。夏尔纳很是感叹地叹了一口气：“难道超越之力对肠胃的消化能力也有加成吗？”林两只小胳膊抱着杯子，一脸认真地点了点头：“会的哦！消化力不加强的话，回复力就没法加强呀……只不过……”他的头低了下去，慢慢喝了一口可可奶。夏尔纳一边擦着厨刀，一边随口问道：“只不过什么……？”片刻之后，林才回答道：“只不过超越之力的被动效果就只是身体素质的整体提升，主动效果却不是自己能够随心所欲发动的……”夏尔纳若有所思地点了点头：“是那个读取记忆的能力？”林发出了“嗯嗯”的声音表示回答正确。  
夏尔纳坐了回来：“那也无所谓吧，那种能力毫无疑问是双刃剑啊，还是能不用就不用比较好。”林抬起头露出了笑容：“放心，想用也用不了呢～”然后拿着喝空的杯子，跳下了餐桌，然后推着餐椅来到洗碗台前，跳上椅子开始洗碗洗杯子。这是两人早就分好工了的，一个人做饭，另一个人就洗碗；一个人打扫，另一个人就洗衣服。  
对于习惯了孤身一个人住宿舍吃食堂的林来说，这样的家庭生活简直是幸福到爆炸；而对于习惯了一个人做一大堆家务事的夏尔纳来说，有人和自己分享日常也是一件很不错的事情。两人都很喜欢这样的相处模式。  
收拾完厨房，夏尔纳躺到了沙发上，双腿往沙发上一翘，舒舒服服地开始看起书来，最近秘银之眼围绕着神秘调查员出了一个系列的冒险小说，别说，还挺好看的。林撅着圆润的小屁股就爬到了他的腿上，然后满脸期待地看着他。夏尔纳摸了摸他的小圆脑袋，把他按到了怀里，继续看书。林用他那圆乎乎的小肥手伸到了夏尔纳的胸口摸了摸 ，夏尔纳看着他微微一笑：别说，手感还挺舒服的，到底种族不一样了啊，本来紧实的小野猫都变成肉肉的小团子了。夏尔纳感叹地捏了捏林的小圆脸，坐起来把他圈在了怀里，然后继续看着手上的“天下无双的挑战者之章”，林叹了口气，从书下面露了半张脸可怜巴巴地看着夏：“夏～难道那本书比我更好看吗？就算比我好看，也不可能有我好用吧？”夏尔纳把书放到一旁，搓了搓林的小圆脸蛋子：“可是现在的你并不好用啊～不过倒是比以前还好看了些～哈哈。”  
林不高兴地用额头顶了顶夏尔纳的胸口：“可是不知道我什么时候才能恢复啊……一个星期没见了，我好想夏啊！”夏尔纳此刻的表情就像是看到了美味蛋糕的小孩子，露出了一脸的陶醉：“哇……好可爱……”但是压根没有对林伸手的打算。林跳起来站在沙发上生气地甩了甩手：“喂！夏！”夏尔纳摸了摸下巴，露出了非常有耐心的笑容：“……生气也这么可爱的吗……看来我之前对拉拉菲尔这个种族有错误的偏见啊……”  
林将双手合在一起扭动着腰开始撒娇：“哪，夏，你难道就不想我吗？”夏尔纳笑眯眯地摸着林的脑袋，态度好得就像是在照顾小朋友一样：“还有一整个周末呢，等你回复就好了嘛。”林思索了一下：“可是，我不是真的是拉拉菲尔呀，我是一个猫魅啊！？”说着用小肉拳头锤了锤自己的胸口：“而且我的体格你也是知道的！并不会影响我们一起……”夏尔纳一把捂住了他的嘴巴：“快住嘴，你这个小蠢猫，光是想象一下那个画面，我都吓得汗毛都要竖起来了！”林拉下他的手，露出了悲伤的表情：“我变成这样，你就不喜欢我了吗？”夏尔纳叹了一口气：“抱歉，老实说吧……我觉得你现在这个状态呢……我是真的提不起性趣……就像獭獭再可爱，你也不会对他上下其手对不对？”林愤怒地举起了小拳头：“你居然拿我和獭獭比！”夏尔纳摊了摊手：“一样可爱嘛，有什么关系……”林努力地弯起小胳膊，然后做了一个炫耀肉体美感的姿势：“就算这样也不行？”夏尔纳哈哈大笑：哈哈哈哈，对不起，这个动作，恐怕就算你变回猫魅了，也不太行……”林失望地倒下，趴在沙发上开始装死，引得夏尔纳一阵哈哈大笑。当夏尔纳的笑声渐渐开始消失，他正打算起身爬走的时候，夏尔纳却坐了过来。  
林心里暗暗窃喜：“难道还是我性感的屁股吸引了夏？”于是决定继续保持装死的姿态，然后就感觉到夏在他左边屁股上面轻轻拍了一下，片刻之后，又换手在他右边屁股上拍了一下。那感觉非常的干脆轻快，似乎并无半丝特别的感情在里面。  
“夏，你在干嘛？”林转过头，困惑地看着此刻也在思考着什么的夏尔纳。夏尔纳忽然露出了恍然大悟的表情，然后举起右手打了一个响指，对着林微微一笑：“你先别动，保持这个姿势！”然后“啪啪啪”地开始，在林的圆润小屁股上富有节奏的拍打起来……  
林完全被夏尔纳这一不按套路出牌的玩法震惊住了，等他隐隐约约的听到夏尔纳口中哼唱的“陆型鸟之歌”时，他才知道，自己是被夏尔纳当成了人肉低音鼓。林此刻悲从心中起，只希望海德林能发发慈悲，一个以太波动直接把他传到翻云雾海去睡他的临时帐篷算了……  
夏尔纳开心地打完一整个full combo，停下手在空中划了一个休止符，然后站起来行了一个礼，然后离开了。过了半天，夏尔纳的声音从浴室传了出来：“怎么了，一首陆行鸟之歌还不能满足你呢？快过来洗澡了。”林咬牙切齿地站起来，走向了浴室。  
林虽然很生气，但是看着满脸笑意的夏尔纳，又发不出火来……。而且老实说，他自己也并不是不能理解夏尔纳完全提不起兴趣的原因，要是换成夏被变成了拉拉菲尔，他估计也只能干等着对方回复原状先。  
但是，在自己屁股上打了一整首陆行鸟之歌也太过分了吧？  
林怨念十足地瞪了夏尔纳一眼，然后老老实实地脱下衣服坐到了浴缸里面……  
“噗！”林跳起来一口水喷了出来：“好深啊！”夏尔纳捂着肚子哈哈大笑，笑得差点直不起腰来：“我就知道会这样！”  
“夏！！！”林只能站在浴缸里面，挥舞着他的小拳头一脸的愤愤然，夏尔纳好不容易收住了笑容，拿过一个水盆，将浴缸的水舀起来慢慢浇在了林的身上：“好啦好啦～别生气啦～偶尔变得这么可爱有什么不好呢？”林的小脸蛋气得鼓鼓的：“我才不想要什么可爱呢！我只想要变回去！”然后他拉住了夏尔纳的手，将他拽得蹲了下来：“夏……我知道，我现在还并没有走进你的心里，所以你才会觉得，面对变成拉拉菲尔的我，会更轻松一些。”夏尔纳的笑容收了起来，叹了一口气：“所以，你说你没有什么感情生活，真的不是骗我的吗？”  
林很认真地点了点头，用自己的额头抵住了夏尔纳的额头：“如果我的行为，让你觉得压力很大，你可以跟我说的，没有关系。夏，我喜欢你，如果你能接受我，我就会变成这个世界上最幸福的人；但是如果你觉得我不是你想要的那个人，也没关系的，我知道感情这种事情，勉强不来的。”夏尔纳伸手揉了揉他的头顶：“你这个样子，叫我怎么说得出口啊……不过，并不是你的问题，而是我自己还没有从过去之中走出来罢了。老实说，有你在，我为过去伤怀的次数可减了不少……只是，再给我一点时间，让我找出答案来，好吗？”  
林点了点头，用额头在夏尔纳的脸颊上蹭了蹭，用圆润的小手在夏的肩膀上拍了拍，安抚了他一下，接过水盆自己给自己冲起水来。夏尔纳看着他萝卜一样圆乎乎的身形，笑着摇了摇头，无声的说了一句：“果然……好可爱啊，这孩子……”  
洗了澡，林穿上了已经快要溜到肩膀上的春意衬衣，有些不满地嘟起了嘴：“为啥还不还原啊？一般小魔精的恶作剧不是最多半天的嘛……”夏尔纳看着他滑稽的样子，点了点下巴：“大概是因为……超越之力导致你的身体对于以太的敏感度要高于常人吧？小魔精的魔法也是自然魔法的一种，本质也是非常纯粹的以太之力嘛。”  
林叹了口气，看了看自己身上已经快要盖住脚背的春意衬衣，抬起头一脸的祈求之色：“……真的不能一起睡吗？夏～”夏用手指尖点了点他的额头，坚定地吐出了两个字：“抱歉，不能。”林大失所望地叹了一口气，小声地道了一声晚安之后，抱着几乎和自己一样大的枕头回到自己房间去了。  
夏尔纳摇了摇头，也回到了自己的卧室，看着书桌上的“天下无双的挑战者之章”，坐到了床上。上一份感情说有多么刻骨铭心也不至于，那段感情最开始的时候是什么样的？夏尔纳已经有些记不起来了，当时他似乎也很狂热地喜欢着那个人，也花了很多心思在两人的感情之上，只是两人还是有一些观点的不合，再加上日常的琐事和一些小的纠纷不时引起争吵，慢慢地就磨掉了两人之间的热情，到最后两人几乎形同陌路。后来某一天，那个人收拾了所有的东西离开了，自己也没有去挽留。  
感情这东西，也许是一种有限的资源了吧，用完了之后，好像就很难重新补充回来。  
夏尔纳站起身，披上阿拉米格长衣走出门去，小心翼翼地下了楼梯走出门，坐到了院子里面的荷叶阳伞下面。萤火虫在芦苇丛中忽隐忽现，红莲灯笼的幽光照耀着他的面颊。他抬起头，看着满天的星空，举手向哈罗妮献上了祈祷。但是他却没有看到，二楼的窗台上，一个小小的脑袋伸出来，有些担忧地看向了他的方向。  
第二天的早上，夏尔纳做好了早餐，轻轻地敲了敲林的房间的门：“起床了，早餐做好了。”“哦～马上来。”片刻之后穿着衬衣的林——依然是拉拉菲尔版本打开了门，伸了一个懒腰然后走了出来。  
“睡得不太好？”看着拉拉菲尔那圆乎乎的脸上顶着两个硕大的黑眼圈，夏尔纳有些奇怪，毕竟众所周知，艾欧泽亚九成以上的黑眼圈产自他的同族——森林精灵，而且几乎发展到了垄断的程度，导致有一阵子只要别的种族熬了夜都要遮着脸才能出门，不然就很可能会遭到精灵粉丝们的白眼……好吧，不过这种奇怪的流行转瞬即过，很快就消散在了鲁加一族的强烈反击中。  
想到那一阵子的白妖精骚乱，夏尔纳不禁打了一个寒战。  
林跳上餐椅，将三明治抓了过来：“夏，我们今天有没有什么安排呀？”夏尔纳回过神，拿起面前的咖啡杯，想了一想：“我这边今天没有什么安排，你呢？”林利落地干掉了手中的三明治之后又拿起了一个：“本来是想去找赛文利安会长，看看有没有什么办法能帮我尽快恢复的，但是……”“但是又怕那家伙正好借机抓你做实验或者跑腿是吧……”夏尔纳自己也在炼金师行会学习过，对于里面的情况清楚得很。  
林塞完了第二个三明治，然后耸了耸肩：“比起被会长抓住做一整天的苦力和试验品，我还是宁愿等它自然恢复。”  
夏尔纳沉思了片刻：“要是你今天没事，帮我做个收藏柜吧？”林点点头：“好呀！”然后把第三个三明治剩下的部分塞进了嘴里，夏尔纳很感慨地戳了戳他的肚子：“到底是哪里来的空间装这么多吃的啊？”林咧嘴一笑：“秘密！”  
两个人于是一起来到客厅一角，开始搬东西和收拾各种杂物，林一下子将一个又高又长的桌台整个搬了起来，夏尔纳连忙让开：“注意安全！”林点点头，肩膀上的柜台跟着两边晃动，吓得夏尔纳的心也跟着跳动不已：“温柔点温柔点，地板我可是才换的！”林吐了吐舌头，将手上的柜台放到了预订的位置，然后又按照夏的指示和他一起将各种各样的东西都折腾了一遍。  
毕竟，虽然只是加一个小家具，也得为它挪动整个布局呢。  
最后，林将刚刚做好的收藏柜塞进了新腾出来的地方，拍了拍手。夏尔纳点点头，丢过一条毛巾：“……果然是，力量的龙药的效果？”林接过毛巾擦了擦汗：“是呀，比较快嘛，免得两个人搬啊。”夏尔纳歪了歪头：“……那么，意力的龙药，会不会增加你对以太的承受能力……”林和他异口同声的说出了剩下半句话：“……也许能加快恢复的速度？”  
两人互相看了一眼，点了点头，各自从包里掏出了相应的材料，跪下来就是一顿猛搓。石间清水，阿拉米格盐，稻槎草，夜光灵砂，一样样的材料被研磨之后倒入了蒸馏器之中，小炉子不时的闪着红色或者黑色的亮光，一阵乒乒乓乓之后，两人各自拿出了三瓶闪闪发光的意力之药汤。  
“这个也太难喝了……”林苦着脸灌了一瓶下去：“好像没啥……感觉？”  
夏尔纳伸出手闭目感受了一下林身上的以太波动：“不，有增强，以太循环变快了。要不，你再喝一瓶试试？”林拿起一瓶乳白色浑浊的药汤，一脸的嫌弃：“一股子泥巴浆子的味道……”夏尔纳摸了摸他的脑袋：“别想太多，一口气喝下去就好了，这个其实味道也还好啦。”林撇了撇嘴：“还是耐力的比较好喝。”说完一口气又灌了一瓶下去。  
“………嗯，觉得……有点，胸闷……”林似乎一下子手脚不稳地跪在了地上，他摇了摇头，用手松了松衣领：“……感觉，有些……喘不过气来……”。夏尔纳立马抽出了书给他读了一个医术然后问道：“需要我召唤朝日小仙女吗？”林紧闭着眼，很难受一般地摇了摇头：“没事……是以太的问题……不需要治疗……”话还没说完，就咚地一声倒在了地板上。  
夏尔纳收起书跪下摸了一下他的额头，然后又感受了一下他身上的以太循环，一把将他抱起来带回了自己的卧室。  
虽然肉眼不可见，但是林此刻的以太循环提升了几乎两成的速度，看着他此刻痛苦得紧皱眉头的样子，夏尔纳有些自责：作为一个炼金术士，他居然不遵守基础守则擅自鼓励他人使用双倍正常剂量的爆发性药剂。这要是在行会，他早就要被赛文利安会长骂到海德林身边去了。  
唯一值得庆幸的是，在药剂效果过去的那一瞬间，林的变形也随之解除了。  
看着艰难地睁开眼睛的林，夏尔纳仔细地感受了一下他的以太循环状况：“……还好吗？以太循环虽然恢复了……但是不知道会不会有别的副作用。”林努力的展现出了笑容：“……没事，就是，有点头疼……”但是看他呼吸急促紧皱眉头的样子，应该还是很痛苦吧。  
夏尔纳有些心疼地伸出手，摸了一下他的额头，在接触的那一瞬间，却听到林发出了一声……有些异样的轻微呻吟……？  
夏尔纳又摸了一下林的面颊，然后发现林的喘息之声变得更加急促了。他顿了顿，然后手继续向下，轻轻的碰触了一下林的下唇。果然，林再次发出了一声低吟，而且脸上出现了异样的潮红。看着闭目喘息的林，夏尔纳思考了片刻，抬起头，表情非常严肃：“……你变敏感了？”  
林苦笑着点了点头：“我猜是……过量饮用爆发药的副作用，应该不会持续太久的。”  
夏尔纳拿出万辞全书，翻了翻，背光之下他的表情看起来有些渗人：“这倒是……很少见的一个数据……作为炼金行会一直稳定出售的药品，居然在过量之后会有这样的效果，是个人原因吗？可能持续多久？会敏感到什么程度……”林忽然有一种毛骨悚然的感觉：“夏尔纳，你……想干什么？”  
夏尔纳微微一笑，逆光之中他洁白的牙齿寒光一闪，看着林的表情如同看着待用的食材：“做实验。”然后抽出了笔，刷刷刷地开始书写起召唤契约来，一阵悦耳的声响之后，夕月小仙女从虚空中浮现了出来。  
“以太超流！”“深谋远虑之策！”夏尔纳指了一下林，立马给他扣上了一顶魔法流光形成的绿帽子。  
林挣扎着抬起上半身拼命往后躲：“夏……有事好商量！不要……”夏尔纳的眼里流露出冷漠的理性之光，又是一指：“沉默！”夕月扑过去就塞住了林的嘴。别看是那么小巧可爱的魔法精灵，下起手来可一点都不客气。  
夏尔纳趁着林陷入沉默之中仔细确认了一下林的状况：“嗯……很好，耐力全满，附带治疗量增加15%，没问题。”然后他从一旁的衣装架上抽下了制服上的丝质绶带，将林的双手捆到了背后，又抽出领花塞进了林的嘴里，他低下头，在林耳边轻语：“上次某个小笨猫，似乎就这么对待过我是不是啊？”  
林欲哭无泪：都过了这么久了，怎么还提这个事啊？原来夏是这么记仇的吗？他拼命挣扎，想要蜷缩着离此刻危险【？】的夏尔纳远一点，却被对方捉住了他的腿，不给他挣扎的机会。  
夏尔纳很有耐心地哄着林：“乖，别乱动哦，我只是想测试一下你的敏感度到达了什么程度，可以持续多久，你乖乖的，我们尽快解决，好不好？”林拼命地摇头，可是夏尔纳却视若无睹，慢条斯理地剥掉了林的衣服，顺手扯掉了自己身上的鹰猎人衬衣和高贵长裤，俯跪到了林的面前。  
他看着身下泪眼汪汪的林，伸出手，慢慢地伸出手摸了摸他的脖子，仔细看能看到肌肤相触的那一瞬间，林身上的汗毛都竖了起来，然后浮现出成片的小突起：“小笨猫，你害怕了？”  
林呜呜咽咽地发出抗拒之声，夏尔纳咧嘴一笑：“我以为勇敢的冒险者，是无所畏惧的存在呢？原来你也是会因为一点点小事，而露出害怕之色的吗？难道这会比你去面对那些异样的蛮神，要更加恐怖一些吗？别怕，我不会让你受伤的……”  
夏尔纳说着，摸着林脖子的手就渐渐滑了下来，顺着摸到了锁骨，胸前，然后滑到了腹部。当摸到肚脐之下时，他能明显地感觉到林深吸了一口气，腹部随之凹陷，抚摸的手暂时离开了肌肤，然后随着腹部的回弹，又再度接触了上去。  
手掌划过的地方都浮现出一片潮红之色，不过短短几秒钟，林的脸上的表情已经完全改变了。夏尔纳来回抚摸着他小腹和大腿根部，感受着手下的身躯传来一阵阵的轻颤。夏尔纳低下头，轻轻地在林的腹部吻了一下，柔软的嘴唇碰触上的一刹那，林的身体传来了更加明显的颤动。  
“哎呀，小笨猫，看来，要想点办法，控制一下你的情欲，不然我还没干什么，你恐怕就要结束了呢。”夏尔纳从衣架上取下盛花腕带，非常仔细的将丝带绑到了林已经动摇不已的分身根部，顺手打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结：“这样，你就只能忍耐了呢……啊，放心，我向你保证，在深谋远虑起效的那一瞬间，我一定会为你解开的。”  
轻柔地抚摸就像是用羽毛刷过身体，点点的亲吻就如同火焰不时灼烧着毫无防备的肌肤。林感觉自己像是要被快乐的感觉填满到极限的气球，只差一点点就要爆炸裂开。随着夏尔纳的手自敏感地带不断游走，神经不断传达着被爱抚的快感，一波一波地冲刷着他的意识，反馈下来的则是一阵阵电击般的战栗感。仅仅只是抚摸和轻吻，已经让林无所适从，他扭动着身躯，像是在迎合，又像是在躲避，脸上的神情已经有些恍惚。  
夏尔纳托起他的头，将他口中已经湿润大半的领花取了出来：“林，感觉如何？”林粗粗地喘息了几声，抬起脸就吻了上来，饥渴地吸允着夏尔纳的柔唇，反复用舌尖舔着他的唇瓣，然后热情地开始索取更深一步的湿吻。  
夏尔纳看着他半眯着眼的沉醉表情，坏心眼地将他的头松开了，林恋恋不舍地嘟起了嘴：“夏……”夏尔纳把他拥入怀抱里面，感受了一下两人肌肤相接带来的舒适感觉，不过这只小猫此刻已经快要烧成一个小火炉了，身体不断地在他怀里磨蹭着。夏尔纳一只手轻抚着他的脊背，在他耳边轻语：“想要吗？我的小笨猫。”另一只手则用手指围绕着他的后庭附近画着圈。  
林咧了咧嘴，咬了一口夏尔纳的胸前，小小的虎牙咬得皮肤甚至有些刺痛感，但也带来了一种异样的快感。林乖巧地用嘴唇顺着夏尔纳的胸前，一点点地紧贴着不断亲吻下去，一直亲到了夏尔纳的大腿根部。  
虽然并不知道夏尔纳的尺寸在同种族里面算是什么等级，至少对于林自己来说，此刻振奋在眼前的分身还是挺壮观的。他伸出舌头，轻轻地舔了一下分身顶端，轻微的腥味夹杂着一丝汗水的咸味自舌尖传来。他和夏尔纳并不是没有互相为彼此这样服务过，但是更多时候他们都是在洗澡之后一起悠闲地享受这一运动，像今天这样在体力劳动之后进行，倒还是挺难得的体验。  
林用舌头将夏尔纳的分身顶端细细地舔了一遍，抬起头，夏尔纳的脸上也出现了一阵情欲带来的潮红之色，看着林抬头有些笑意的眼神，夏尔纳似乎有些害羞地一笑，然后摸了摸他的头：“注意虎牙，小笨猫。”  
林低下头，缓缓地将面前的庞然大物吞入了口中，潮湿温热的舒适感激得夏尔纳发出了一声轻微的呻吟，上下蠕动带来的快感则让他不由自主夹紧了双腿。林努力地上下吞吐着，尽力将肉棒吞得更深一些，不时还用舌头卷动着舔过分身的侧面和下端，或者用舌尖沿着顶端和肉柱的交接处来回舔吸。  
夏尔纳感叹地发出了叹息：“你这孩子，真的……学习什么都是那么快的啊……”他轻柔地拉起林的头，把他扶了起来，然后将他翻了一个面，抱着他让他坐在了自己的怀里。  
夏尔纳将手指伸进林的嘴里，沾出了一些唾液，然后涂抹到了林的后庭，已经渐渐习惯了的后庭很快就将手指尖容纳了进去，夏尔纳满意地抽出了手指，低头咬了一下怀中林的耳朵：“要开始了哦？”林点了点头，深吸了一口气，然后随着夏尔纳将他身体压下，缓缓地吐息着。  
被心爱之人填满的幸福感让林很快绷紧了身体，口中的呻吟再一次被夕月小仙女封印在了口中，夏尔纳舔了一下他的面颊：“我忘了关窗户了，所以，忍耐一下哦？你也不想光之战士的床第之上的娇喘之声被其他人听到，对吧？”林回过头，吸住了夏尔纳的舌尖。  
活塞运动再一次地点燃了林的快感，之前身体被抚摸被亲吻却无法爆发的快感，更加凶猛地反馈到了脑海之中，林边胡乱地亲吻着夏，边哀求着他：“放开我，好不好？我……受不了了……”夏尔纳一手虚捏着林的脖子，一个手则握向了林的分身，火热地分身早已膨胀得快要不堪重负了，如果不是被腕带扎住，大概早就发射了出来。  
夏尔纳的手温柔地抱住了林的分身，安抚性地捏了捏柱状部分：“还不行哦，小笨喵，还不到时候。”林都快要哭出来了：“那还要多久，才是时候呢……啊！”夏尔纳一口咬到了他的脖子上，然后舔了舔他的后颈，已经不止一度出汗的林，脖子上已经变得咸咸的了，但是却一点都不难吃。夏尔纳承认，自己已经开始有点喜欢这个小傻猫身上的味道了。  
随着两人的身体不断此起彼伏，肉体相撞发出啪啪啪的声音，林几乎控制不住身体，但背着的手却被夏尔纳拉住了不让他倒伏下去。林此刻的呼吸急促而慌乱，忍耐的痛苦和肉体交织的快感侵蚀着他的理智，他无法反抗，无法释放，只能一遍一遍的哀求着：“夏……让我……出来……求求你……夏……”  
夏尔纳此刻也是躁动不已，体力的消耗让他已无法保持一贯的优雅，面前美味的躯体更让他沉醉其中，每一次的冲刺都如同破开炙热的屏障去撞击自己的内心一般，快感闪烁着火花自下体一直传达到脑海之中，如同雷云在不断的积蓄着能量，随时可能会爆炸的强大能量冲击着他的理智，夏尔纳一口咬住了林的肩膀，狠狠地咬出了一个属于自己的印记。  
深谋远虑之策在那一瞬间化作了治疗的柔光，将两个人包裹在其中。  
“夏……夏……”在林的似乎是哀求又似乎是呻吟的呼唤之中，夏尔纳猛然加快了冲刺的速度，在那到达顶点的一瞬间，他的手伸出握住了腕带打成的蝴蝶结的一段，将束缚着林的枷锁彻底打开了。  
怀中的猫魅一声惊叫，身体颤动不已，夏刚刚发射的分身又一次感到了强烈的蠕动和排挤，刺激强得他差点就要将这个小笨猫折成两段塞进自己的怀中。他紧紧地从背后抱着这个比起自己小得多的身躯，汗水混合着皮肤的高热，形成一种粘稠却又暧昧的气息，肌肤就这样紧紧交叠在一起，仿佛世界上只有彼此相依。  
夏尔纳低头亲吻了一下林的后颈，叹了一口气：“……所以，这就是你走进我心里的方式吗？我的小蠢猫？”林抬起头，看着他，眼里一片迷茫，似乎并不明白夏尔纳到底在问些什么。  
夏尔纳苦笑着摇了摇头，然后吻了一下他的前额：“没什么……跟你没有关系……没事的……”  
林看着他，忽然展露出那一张纯粹的笑容：“嗯，没事的，夏。”  
看着他的小虎牙，夏尔纳忍不住又一口咬住了他的唇……。  
第二天，一份秘密的加急报告被莫古力邮差送到了塞文利安手上。据说看完这份报道之后，赛文利安先是在黑板上疯狂的计算了一天一夜，然后在得到结果的那一瞬间爆发，将行会的人全部找茬训了一遍。在那之后的一个星期，炼金公会都弥漫着浓缩到几乎刺鼻的伊修加德柠檬的香气。


End file.
